Pedophile
by Koji Inari
Summary: Riku and Sora hear Cloud and Leon doing...things in the other room. As a result, they get videotaped doinf ...things to each other. Yaoi Rated M for sexual content. Oneshot


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Crash Bandicoot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah shiiiiiiit…that feels good….harder…..harder….mmm…yeah"

"Aren't they vocal?" Sora asked, looking up from playing Crash Team Racing on Riku's old PS1. Riku looked at him and chuckled.

"Ignore them, they can get pretty loud, mostly Leon, Cloud doesn't talk that much."

"It's kinda disgusting…" Sora looked over at the wall where some very arousing noises could be heard. Mostly it was Leon moaning and asking for more, though more of what was left to the boys' imaginations. Who knew what kind of kinky things were going on in the bedroom next door?

"You think it's disgusting?" Riku asked, glancing over at Sora. "I think it's kind of a turn-on. I've always wondered what it would be like to take the place of one of them…"

"You mean Cloud or Leon?"

"Cloud, I'd be on top, no one's putting their cock up my ass."

"Oh really?" Sora smirked and dropped his controller before crawling over to Riku. "How do you know if you'd like it if you never try it?"

"Aren't you the little whore, are you trying to turn me on?"

"Is it working?" Sora smiled and crawled right up into Riku's lap, pulling close to his best friend.

"Hmmm…. Ask me later, I can't tell right now." Riku had now dropped his controller, and Sora was crawling more on top of him. Soon Riku was pressed back against the floor.

"How bout you tell me now?" Sora smirked and ran a finger down to the edge of Riku's shirt, before sliding a hand up over his lean stomach. Riku moaned, the exact reaction Sora had been looking for.

"Stop it Sora, let's get back to the gam-" Riku stopped mid-sentence as Sora suddenly captured his lips in his own. Riku closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, kissing Sora was always pleasurable, but this was the first time Sora had kissed _him. _

"You were saying?" Sora said as he pulled away from Riku's lips. Riku suddenly felt weird, like he should be doing something, but he didn't know what. He had never gone past normal kissing and talk, he'd never gone any farther.

"Ahhhh….fuuuuck…"

Riku colored at the sound of Leon's voice. That was exactly what he wanted to hear Sora say, he wanted Sora to respond like that.

Only problem was he didn't know how. He was still a virgin, and inexperienced. Should he take Sora? Should he kiss him? Should he simply throw him on the bed and have his way with him? Should he do nothing?

Thoughts whirled through Riku's head, but before he could make a decision, Sora did something he never would have expected.

He took his shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" Riku asked, staring at his friend embarrassed. When Sora didn't answer, he asked again.

Sora finally turned to look at him, a sly smile on his face. "Let's have sex."

Riku almost passed out right there. How could he say it so calmly? Let's have sex? How weird was that? Sure he wanted to, but was he ready? Did Sora really mean that much to him?

"Fuck Yeah"

Leon settled it for him, he'd have Sora, he'd lose his virginity, and he'd do it right now, with his best friend. With the friend who…was now taking off his pants? OH MY GOD.

Riku almost passed out again. Maybe he wasn't ready for this…and why wasn't Sora nervous? For Christ's sake he was UNDRESSING in front of him!!

Sora was only in his boxers now, he turned around to look at Riku and cocked his head. "Well, come on, get undressed…or do you want me to undress you?"

Riku's mouth went dry. This was not happening…but it was, and he needed to answer. He could swear on his mother's grave that his face was 10 shades of red, but Sora didn't seem to notice. In fact, he walked right over to Riku and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Holy Shit!" screamed Riku. He fell over and backed away from Sora a few inches. Sora looked at him confused, then smiled.

"Oh I get it, you're nervous…Don't be, I know what I'm doing."

":I…err…am just worried about doing something err….wrong, and err…hurting you." Riku made a small noise in his throat and tried to back up more, until he found he was against the bed.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I've spied on Cloud before when he did it at my house."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Sora placed a finger on his lips in the classic, shhh symbol. Then he squatted down and began to unzip Riku's pants. Riku could only stare at him stupidly. He knew what Sora was doing, but for some reason his brain wasn't registering it. He didn't know weather to be happy about the current turn of events, or to be freaked out.

Sora pulled his pants down and then pulled down his boxers. A sudden flush of embarrassment came of Riku and he tried to cover himself up. He pulled up into a fetal position and covered his privates with his hands, not letting Sora get a look.

"Oh come on Riku, let me see you…please?" Sora looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and Riku found he couldn't answer. He was so embarrassed, this wasn't what it was supposed to be like, sex was supposed to be intimate, romantic, not embarrassing.

Wasn't it?

"I…I…"

"You're embarrassed."

Riku nodded, not daring to look Sora in the eyes. Suddenly he felt a cool soft hand on his face, Riku turned to look at Sora, and suddenly felt his lips captured again. Almost immediately his body relaxed. Kissing was familiar territory. They had kissed lots of times.

After a few moments the kiss got harder, a little more rough. Riku started to back away, but Sora kept him close, letting him get used to this sort of kissing. It wasn't long before tongues became involved, and soon Sora had gotten Riku completely uncurled and was pressed against his chest.

Riku was hesitant at first when Sora started with the tongue, but he soon got used to it and all his embarrassment fell away. What did he have to be ashamed of? Sora was new at this too, they were experimenting, two virgin lovers on their first try.

Riku felt himself being lifted onto the bed. He opened his eyes to see Sora straddling him with his boxers still on. Riku had a sudden urge to tear off that piece of clothing, to feel Sora's soft skin on his…

Sora's lips crashed onto his again, and this time Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, pulling him closer, making Sora's skin rub on his own. His hands traveled everywhere, and finally rested on Sora's ass. Sora squeaked a little and moved, accidentally rubbing his leg against Riku's erection.

"Ah fuuuuuck" Riku said. He bucked slightly against Sora, trying to feel that friction again. It felt good, he wanted to feel that contact again.

Sora started to kiss down his neck, leaving a strange tingling sensation everywhere that he touched. Riku moaned in appreciation and Sora continued. But soon Riku grew tired of that, he needed more contact. He needed to feel…something.

Riku pushed Sora over and crawled on top of him, no longer able to restrain himself. Clumsily he removed Sora's last defense, his boxers, and stared down at the naked body before him.

Sora blushed some, but didn't hide as Riku had. Riku stared, taking in every delicious piece of Sora's body. The light blush over his face, the disheveled look of his hair, the hardened pink nipples, his taught stomach, the fully erect cock, the creamy white thighs. Everything about Sora was perfect. He wanted that body, he suddenly wanted it very badly.

Riku ran a hand down that beautiful body, stopping in every tender spot he could find to tease and poke, eventually he got down to Sora's cock. Gently he wrapped his hand around it and pumped. Sora moaned and thrust into his hand. "That feels good…do it again…"

Riku obliged and did it again, enjoying the sounds that Sora made, and the way his body reacted. When Sora asked for more he did it again. Soon Sora was trembling, writhing in pleasure. He started to moan loudly until he finally orgasmed, coating Riku's hand in fluids.

Riku smiled and licked off his hand, a sight Sora found to be very erotic. After no activity for a few moments, Sora couldn't take it any more. He sat up, and pushed Riku over onto the bed again. At first Riku started to protest, but his objections soon changed to moans as a hot wet cavern closed over his cock, namely Sora's mouth.

"Oh God…." Riku grabbed Sora's spiky brown hair and pushed down, making Sora choke on his manhood. But even the choking felt good, it made Sora's muscles tighten around his cock and sent vibrations across the sensitive skin.

Riku was panting, enjoying the feeling of Sora's mouth. Sora had never done this before, so it wasn't the best blow job in the world, but to Riku, it was the most pleasurable experience he had ever had.

"Shiiiiiiiit….Sora….I…I'm gonna…." he didn't have time to say the rest as he suddenly shot into Sora's mouth. Sora swallowed it all without complaint, though the taste was more bitter than he had thought it would be.

Both boys laid down for a moment, trying to catch their breath. They hadn't done much, but for two beginners, it was a lot. Sora looked over at his friend before rolling over and snuggling next to him.

"What do you say we do the rest in the morning? I'm tired…"

Riku nodded and kissed Sora on the cheek. "Sounds good…by the way, I like your mouth 10 times better than I did earlier today."

"Thanks…"

Both boys drifted off to sleep soundly in each others arms.

Two men stood in the doorway, fishing back the video camera they had placed on the desk to record it all. "Told you" Leon said, popping out the disk. "Those old tapes of ours made them horny just like I said."

"I still can't believe you taped us, let alone them, you perv." Cloud gave Leon a disapproving glare.

"But this is one of those first moment videos, you know, like first word, first date, first time driving a car."

"First time giving a hand job and having oral sex, yeah real cute…"

"Don't blame me, a Yaoi fan girl at work paid me $50 to tape it. Better giving her this than one of our old videos."

"Pedophile"

"Thank you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So cute

Loooong one-shot, I'm tired now…


End file.
